


Deciding to Teach

by enthusio



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seeks some advice about what to do about Lily.  Companion piece to Lessons.</p><p>Referenced Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur, and a variety of Weasley parent/child combinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciding to Teach

Of course I didn’t want to at first. What kind of pervert do you take me for? I knew that Molly had taught the boys and my own mother taught me, but it feels different with girls. Ginny was the baby which made it even harder. You know what that’s like. They seem so much more breakable. You know you shouldn’t treat them differently from their brothers, but you can’t help yourself. Even now I worry more about Ginny than the others. She’s stronger than any of them, but she’s still my baby girl. I never wanted to do anything that might hurt her.

That’s part of why I didn’t start until she was nearly ten. My mother started teaching me when I was ten, but girls are supposed to be ready sooner. She was so tiny though. I worried that I would break her. If I could have waited until she was fully grown I would have. It was a tight fit as it was, even with the toy and extra preparations.

I suppose none of that answers your questions. You want to know if you’ll be hurting Lily by not teaching her, right? I honestly think you will, Harry. I know that’s not what you want to hear. You want her to keep being your innocent little girl forever. You don’t want her to be old enough for that kind of lesson yet. But Harry, would you rather she learn from some random boy in her class who doesn’t know enough to make sure she doesn’t hurt? Do you want her to grow up and find out that you could have made sure she learnt how special and good sex can be, but decided not to?

It doesn’t have to be all at once. I know Ginny told you about our lessons. It was over a year before we first slept together. Lily is younger and more cautious than Ginny was, she probably won’t be ready for everything for close to twice that time. She’ll still be younger than Ginny was, but that just means she’ll have more memories to cherish.

They grow up so fast, Harry. I know she seems too young now, but before you know it she’ll be going off to Hogwarts. Then you’ll only have her during holidays. Not long after that she’ll start noticing boys and decide she’s too old to still be sleeping with her daddy. Molly was lucky with Bill, he wanted to be with her right up until he met Fleur. Most children start moving away from their parents only a little after they start Hogwarts. You only have a few years left Harry, don’t waste them worrying that Lily won’t know her own mind. You’ve raised a strong little girl, just like her Mum. She’ll let you know what she’s ready for.

How will you know? I’m not sure. Ginny was shameless and insistent. All I did was guide her until she found what she needed. Once she knew about something she would beg for it until I was quite worn out. You know how insatiable she can be. That was true even when she was a little girl. I had to buy potions just to keep up with her.

Lily isn’t Ginny though and you’re not me. What worked for us might not work for you. That’s what makes all of this so special. You’ll be learning from Lily just as much as she’s learning from you. I didn’t know how determined Ginny was until after I started teaching her. I didn’t know how hard she would work when she wanted something. Or how mischievous she could be or how her face lit up when she understood something for the first time or how much she wanted to be just as good as her brothers or any of a million things I discovered during those years.

Don’t worry about not being as close to her as you are to James and Albus. She’s a little girl, of course she’s always been closer to her mother. The lessons will bring you closer together. You remember what it was like when Ginny started teaching James. You were over here nearly every night wondering why he suddenly wanted to spend more time with his mum than he did with you. Lily will do the same thing. As will Albus, when it’s his time to learn. Having Lily will make that easier for you. It’s part of why Molly wanted me to start with Ginny before she did with Ron. Watching your boys start wanting their mum instead of you isn’t easy. Knowing that your little girl would rather spend time with her daddy helps lessen the sting. If I had realised that I might not have fought so hard to wait until Ron’s lessons were nearly over.

I know you only want what’s best for her. You’re her dad, of course you do. That’s why I think you should go straight home and tell Ginny that you’ll start the lessons when Lily wakes up in the morning. It will be the best birthday present you could give her. Even more because when she gets older she’ll understand how hard it is for you to overcome what the muggles taught you.

What does it feel like? I don’t know that I can explain it. I made sure Ginny was well prepared before I even considered sleeping with her, but she was still so small. I was sure I had to be hurting her. Her little cunt kept pulsing and pulling me further in though so I kept going. If she had shown the tiniest hint of pain I would have stopped, but she never did. In fact I’m almost certain she fell asleep. You’ll want to be careful about that, Molly gave me quite the scolding when she found out. She said I’d robbed Ginny of fully remembering what it felt like to have a real cock filling her up for the first time. I’m a little glad things worked out the way they though did because all the books say it might sting a little even if you’re careful and I never wanted to hurt my baby in any way. Don’t tell Molly I said that.

It really is the best experience you’ll ever have with Lily. You just have to trust yourself. We’re dads, we always worry that we’ll hurt our girls. I’ve had the same talk with all my boys when it was time for their daughters to start learning. It seems to be harder for us to accept. Mums know they’re doing the best for their sons, but dads…I think we’re used to leaving the teaching up to the women. When we have to do it it’s frightening and overwhelming. You’ll be fine though. I promise. Ron was so terrified that Rose had to ask him to teach her. He thought he’d gotten out of it because of Hermione, but little Rosie is just like her mum. She read about the lessons in a book then stomped right up to Ron and asked him why he wasn’t being a proper dad. Now look at them, they’ve never been closer.

Go on home now, Harry. Think about how you’ll start teaching Lily. She already loves you and looks up to you. All you have to do is go at her pace. If you’re lucky she’ll be like Bill and want to stay with you until she’s ready to start a family of her own.


End file.
